Flight to Hell
by ChristyK
Summary: Even though Dean has a fear of flying Sam talks him into flying to their next hunt....with bad results
1. Chapter 1

Here's yet another one of my stupid little stories. I hope some of you like it.

Flight To Hell

Dean and Sam sat at a small diner in Virginia discussing their next hunt.

"Everything points to it being the suicide killer." Sam told Dean as he looked at his laptop screen.

"I can't believe the son of a bitch is back. How many did he kill so far?"

"Three."

"Same area?"

"Within a few blocks of each other."

"Sam this is happening out in California, it'll take us days to get out there."

"I know, that's why we're going to fly." Sam looked over at his brother and gave a little smile.

"Fly! No way Sam! Huh uh, not going to happen."

"Dean we don't have a choice in this. You said yourself it'll take us days to get out there…..more people will die."

"Sam I don't fly, you know that."

Sam could see the fear in his brother's eyes and felt sorry for him; he knew of Dean's deep fear of flying.

"Okay."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can leave tonight and if we take turns driving…." Dean began.

"I'll go myself." Sam interrupted him.

"What! No way….It's too dangerous."

"We're talking lives here Dean. The longer it takes us to get there the more people are going to die. I can handle it…. I'm not going to force you to go."

"Damn it Sammy!" As much as he hated to admit it Sam was right, they had to get there quick.

Sam could tell Dean was starting to cave in.

"It'll be okay Dean; it's the safest way to travel."

**Richmond Airport**

Dean sat in the small bar across the street from the airport waiting for their flight to arrive; Sam sat next to him watching his brother down shot after shot.

"You're going to regret that in the morning."

"If you think I'm going up there sober you're nuts."

Sam shook his head and smiled.

"Hey it's your hangover."

**Later**

They checked in as California police officers and were allowed to bring weapons on board but since they weren't on duty the weapons would have to be kept in their suitcases in the cargo hold. They then found their seats and settled in for the long flight. Dean sat staring at the seat in front of him his nails digging into the arm rests.

"Dean relax, we haven't even taken off yet."

"Shut up Sam, just shut up."

"We're more likely to die in a car accident then flying."

"Yeah but at least in a car accident its boom and you're gone….you don't have time to think about it all the way down."

Sam shook his head and smiled then made a move to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean grabbed his arm.

"I want to take a leak before we take off."

"We'll hurry up."

Sam, who was sitting at the window, crawled over Dean and walked back to the restroom while Dean sat nervously tapping his foot. Why couldn't he get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

"Excuse me sir would you like a pillow? It's going to be a long flight."

Dean looked up into the face of a pretty blonde flight attendant. He gave her his most charming smile.

"Thank you." As he took the pillow he glanced at her hand and saw that she wasn't wearing a ring. "Are you going to be laying over in California for awhile?"

"For a day or two, why?"

"I've never been there and I sure would like to have someone show me the sites if you're free."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." She smiled at him as she walked away. Sam, who was waiting in the aisle for the attendant to move, crawled back into his seat.

"I see you're already hitting on the attendants."

"A man's got to do what he's got to do."

"Dean you're not going to have time to go running off chasing skirts, we got work to do."

"I'll find the time." Dean looked over his shoulder and watched the attendant walk away. Maybe this flight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the reviews, hope you like the story.

Flight to Hell

Chapter two

"Oh so now you're a brave, macho, I fly all the time dude huh?" Sam sat back smiling, he was glad at least for the moment Dean had forgotten his fear.

"You're just jealous because I have a date." Dean said as he turned around and settled in his seat.

"A date! Dean we aren't going to have time to do anything but track this spirit down."

"We have to take a break some time….you know, get a little rest…..Don't worry, I'll find the time."

Sam shook his head.

"You're impossible."

A few seconds later when the 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign came on Dean lost all his false bravery and once more became a scared kid; his fingers once again gripping the arm rest of the seat as the plane prepared for take off.

Sam glanced over at his brother.

"The flight will be fine, you'll see."

"Famous last words." Dean said as he closed his eyes and held his breath as the plane finally took off.

**Later**

The flight so far had been smooth and Dean, though still worried, had begun to relax a little.

"See I told you flying isn't so bad." Sam said as he picked at the food on the tray in front of him.

"It's not the flying I'm worried about…it's the landing."

"Dean these pilots have practiced every kind of landing possible…it'll be fine."

Dean was actually beginning to believe Sam when the first jolt came.

"What the hell was that?" Dean's eyes widened with fear as the whole plane shook.

"Probably just a little turbulence, nothing to worry about."

But when an even stronger jolt hit the plane Sam also began to worry.

"Sam what's happening?"

"I don't know." He said as they watched one of the flight attendants switch on the intercom to the cockpit and talk to the pilot. A few seconds later the 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign came on.

"Why's that on? It's not time to land." Dean once more had a death grip on the arm rests, his eyes wide with fear, his breathing heavy.

A flight attendant stood in the middle of the aisle clutching a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing a little turbulence, please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

The woman's voice shook as she spoke and it wasn't hard to tell that she also was scared.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

The passengers began shouting up to her.

"Please stay calm; the pilots have everything under control."

The plane gave an even harder jolt then the last time and some of the passengers started to scream in fear.

"Sam?" Dean looked straight ahead as he swallowed hard.

There were no words of comfort now…. Sam was scared too , he knew something was definitely wrong. All he could do was put his hand over Dean's and squeeze it.

After one more jolt they could feel the plane rapidly descending. The sounds of screams and prayers filled the plane.

The pilot's voice suddenly boomed out.

"We're going down! Prepare for impact!"

Sam glanced out his window and all he could see below were snowcapped mountains. He assumed they were over the Colorado Rockies and knew the landing was going to be anything but soft. He looked over at Dean with tears in his eyes and saw his own fear reflected back to him in his brother's eyes. He never should have made Dean get on the plane, he should have gone by himself.

"I'm sorry Dean." Was the last thing he said before the plane hit the mountain and started tumbling.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the rest of the story.

Flight to Hell

Chapter three

**Hours later**

Dean finally woke up to the sound of moans. He himself moaned as he opened his eyes and got his first look at the carnage. He was one of the lucky ones and was still strapped in his seat, bruised and bleeding but at least alive. Most of the others were thrown about inside what was left of the plane or had been tossed outside into the snow when the plane broke apart. He looked over to his left and was horrified to find that he was looking out into the snow and that there was a gaping home where Sam had once been sitting. The plane had been ripped open and from Sam's seat back about five rows the seats and passengers were gone.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean undid his seatbelt and fell out of his seat. "Sam!" He screamed for his brother as he pulled himself up ignoring the pain from his bruised ribs. He made his way to the outside of the plane and could see pieces of the plane littered for what appeared to be a football field or longer. He frantically began to search among the living and dead for his brother. Finally after what seemed like hours but was actually only minutes he found Sam lying beneath a piece of the wing.

"Sammy?"

Dean carefully removed the piece of plane with the help of one of the other survivors and knelt down next to his brother. Dean let out a sigh of relief, Sam was alive but he had no idea what his injuries might be.

"Sammy you're going to be okay." He tried to reassure his unconscious brother as he ran his hands over his body looking for obvious injuries. The only thing he could see was a deep cut and bump above Sam's eyebrow and a possible broken leg. Dean knew the head trauma alone could kill his brother and he had no idea how bad it was, but at least he was alive. He gently pulled Sam into his arms hoping to transfer some of his body heat to his brother. It seemed to work and within a few minutes Sam began to wake up.

"What….what happened?" Sam looked up into Dean's relieved face.

"So much for 'It's the safest way to travel.'" Dean gave his brother a little smile, glad to see him open his eyes.

"What?" Sam moaned softly as he reached up and touched the bump on his head.

"Never mind…..Sam I think you broke your leg and I'm going to have to set it."

"We went down?" Sam looked around at the pieces of plane that littered the area.

"Yeah, we went down." Dean could tell Sam was confused and knew there was a likely chance his brother had a concussion, he hoped it was only a mild one.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean lied; there was no reason to tell Sam that his ribs felt like he had gone ten rounds with a gladiator.

"Anyone else hurt?"

Dean looked around at the bodies that covered the area. The ones that did survive were being attended to by other survivors.

"Yeah Sam…. a lot of people." Once more he lied; Sam didn't have to know right now that more people died in the crash then survived.

"We got to try and help them." Sam said trying to sit up.

"We will Sam…..But I got to set your leg first."

For the first time Dean took a good look around the area. They appeared to have crashed near the top of the mountain and he knew if any help was coming it would take a long, long time to get to them. Somehow they'd have to survive where they were, or try to make it down which he knew would be next to impossible with all the injured.

"I'll be right back."

Dean carefully stood up then began looking for something he could use as a splint for Sam's leg. He finally found two pieces of metal about the same size. Then as much as he hated to do it he began removing the belts from the dead, these he could use to bind the splint in place. He carefully put the ones he didn't need into a pile for the other survivors to use. He then went back to his brother.

"You need to help the others Dean."

"I will, once I get your leg set." Dean got the materials he needed together then looked down at his Sam. "Sam, I don't need to tell you this is going to hurt like hell."

"Yeah, I know."

Both brothers had had numerous broken bones throughout their lives and luckily knew how to set them. Dean handed Sam a piece of thick cloth to put in his mouth to bite down on when the pain became too bad.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he put his hands on his brother's leg.

Sam nodded.

Dean took a deep breath, he hated to hurt his brother but he knew it had to be done. As gently as he could he rolled up his brother's pant leg to get a better look at the break. He breathed a sigh of relief; at least the bone hadn't broken through the skin , it was purple and swollen but it seemed like a simple break. He grabbed below the break and pulled. Sam threw his head back and screamed into the cloth, the pain was agonizing. Dean gave Sam's leg one more yank and when he was satisfied the bones were lined up he began putting the splint on. Once Sam's leg was set Dean ripped off a clean piece of cloth and tied it around his brother's head wound to help stop the flow of blood. Sam still seemed a little out of it and Dean hoped his head wound wasn't serious. He knew it was a miracle in itself that they both had survived but for how long he wondered, it was getting dark and the temperature was dropping fast.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

Flight to Hell

Chapter four

Dean stood up and looked around; he noticed that no one seemed to be taking charge of the situation. He knew the pilots were dead, he had already seen the cockpit which had broken apart from the rest of the plane and knew that no one could have survived the impact. He figured if no one else was going to do something he might as well.

"Listen up everybody!" Dean shouted to the survivors. "We need to get the injured back into the plane for shelter, and we need to find things that we can use, blankets, food….whatever might be useful. It's going to get dark soon and the temperature is really going to drop."

"What can I do?" Corbett Hanes a man in his thirties walked over to Dean glad that someone was finally doing something.

"Well right now we need to get what's left of the plane ready to use as a shelter. We need to clean it out and we need to find blankets, clothing, anything we can use to keep warm. We also need to line the dead up over there." Dean pointed to an open space to his left. "We need to strip them of their jackets and outer clothes." When he saw some of the survivors, most likely family members of the dead, shake their heads he added. "I know some of them are your family members and it's hard…. but it's what they would want you to do. They're gone, they don't need the clothes, but we do."

Some of the people still started to object, they didn't want their family members touched.

"My brother's right!" Sam reached out and Dean helped him to his feet, then put Sam's arm around his shoulder to help him keep pressure off of his broken leg. "We got to do what we can in this situation and if we work together…maybe we can survive this."

"He's right!" Corbett shouted. "Let's clear out the inside of the plane and get the injured inside and as comfortable as possible. …Then once that's done let's find what ever we can that we might be able to use…..food, candy, blankets…. whatever."

"Thanks." Dean told Corbett as he and a few of the other men walked over toward the plane to begin cleaning it of debris. Dean helped Sam sit down and told him to rest his leg while he began the task that no one else seemed to want….lining up the dead.

Once the plane was cleaned up the best they could they moved the injured into the plane and covered them with blankets or whatever they could to keep them warm. Dean went back to Sam and helped him up. He once more positioned Sam's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get you inside."

"I can help out here."

"Sam I want you off that leg."

"I can do something…..I'm not going to just lie around while you're out here working."

"Sam I don't have time to argue with you. Just rest tonight and tomorrow I'll rig up something to help you get around. …But tonight you can help more by staying in the plane and helping out with the injured."

Sam would much rather stay out and help his brother but he knew Dean was right, there were people a lot more injured then he was and maybe he could help them.

"Okay, but be careful out here."

Both brothers knew the mountains had a lot of dangers including drop off edges that were hidden by the snow. You could be walking along fine one moment and then the ground would suddenly be gone and you could end up walking right off the edge of a cliff.

"I will, you just try to stay off that leg and tomorrow I'll make you some kind of crutch to help you get around."

Dean then helped Sam into the plane with the rest of the injured and tried to make him and them as comfortable as possible. After Sam was settled in Dean and some of the other men walked back to the bodies of the dead and began removing their outer clothing, they also gathered suitcases which littered the area and made a pile of them knowing that there could be all kinds of food or clothes in them. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he located Sam and his suitcases, he knew inside were their guns and some medicinal supplies which he knew would be needed. He opened each of their cases and slipped their guns and a knife under his jacket then took out their first aide kit which he gave to one of the women who was helping with the injured. Soon it was too dark to do anything else except climb back into the plane and wait till morning. Once they were back in the plane Dean and some of the men handed out the extra blankets and clothing then shoved some of the blankets they had found in the various openings in the plane to try to keep the bitter cold out. Using matches to light his way Dean finally located his brother and was about to crawl up next to him when he saw something that caused him to stop in his path. Sam was sound asleep with his arms wrapped around a little boy of about four trying to keep him warm, but Dean could tell it was too late, the boy was dead. Dean gently removed the boy's body from Sam's arms and carried him outside and put him with the other dead. It was then he heard a strange howling noise coming from the sky. He looked up but it was too dark to see anything. His hand instinctively reached for the gun under his jacket when he heard the sound of what appeared to be wings beating the air high above him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Flight To Hell

Chapter five

The sound died as suddenly as it had begun. Dean left the gun in his jacket as he walked back to the plane trying to convince himself that it was just his imagination or the wind that he had heard. He knew the wind could make all kinds of strange sounds as it whipped around the rocks on the mountain top…..but something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him, something his dad had told them. He couldn't quite remember the whole story, all he could remember was that it was about winged creatures that lived off of flesh, human or animal it didn't matter. They were some kind of wolf like creatures that had evolved throughout the centuries until they had developed wings and learned how to fly…..He remembered his dad had told him that they lived high in the mountains, above the tree line. … But there was something else about them, something he knew he should remember but couldn't. Their dad had told them a lot of stories as they were growing up, some of the creatures he told them about they had actually hunted, some were just that….stories, whether true or not he had no way of knowing.

He crawled back into the plane and once more covered the opening with a blanket; he was actually surprised to find that it didn't feel too bad inside the plane. The closeness of the survivor's bodies gave off a low grade heat which seemed to be keeping the inside of the plane's temperature bearable. He went back to Sam and crawled in next to him. He hated to wake his brother but knew he had to. Sam might have a slight concussion and should be woken up every few hours to make sure he didn't lapse into a coma.

"Sam…..Sammy….." Dean said softly as he gently shook his brother. He hoped Sam wouldn't remember the boy who he had been holding and question him about him.

Sam finally opened his hazel eyes and looked into Dean's green ones.

"Hey." He gave his brother a small smile.

"Just checking." Dean said smiling back; it was good to hear his brother's voice. He then rolled over so his back was to his brother.

"You okay?" Sam asked, he could sense something wasn't quite right.

"I'm fine."

"Dean…." Sam knew he was lying.

"Really Sam I am."

"Something's up isn't it?"

"Nothing that can't keep till the morning."

It was then Sam realized that the boy he had been holding was gone.

"Where did Robby go?"

"Someone else is taking care of him." Dean didn't have the heart to tell his brother that the boy was dead.

"Oh okay. I was worried about him; I think he was hurt pretty bad by the crash."

"He's resting Sam; nothing's going to hurt him anymore."

Which was true, the boy's pain was over.

"As long as he's okay." Sam said as he settled back into the blanket and once more drifted off to sleep.

"He's fine Sam, now just get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

**Early the next morning**

Dean got up early but decided to let Sam sleep in, there was no reason to wake him and Dean knew the longer his brother kept off his leg the better. He quietly crawled out of the plane. They had crashed early in the evening yesterday and there hadn't been enough hours of light to really take stock of their situation. He now looked around at the devastation. It appeared that the plane had broken into three sections. The cockpit was totally destroyed with little hope that the radio or anything else would be salvageable. The body of the plane was relatively intact but had a few gaping holes in the side where some of the passengers had been thrown out including Sam. The tail section was missing and Dean figured it must have broken off and slid off one of the nearby cliffs. He hoped no one had been inside it but figured maybe he could form a search party later and see if they could find it. He then walked around counting the survivors. He knew there had been sixty two people on board the plane when it had taken off. He had counted forty eight bodies last night and knew probably some of the injured would also die. That meant only fourteen people had survived the plane crash including him and Sam. Dean knew if and when the rescuers came they'd have to come by land, there was no way a helicopter could reach the area without taking the chance that the engines could ice over, plus the winds on the top of the mountain made it way too hazardous to attempt a landing. He knew the safest thing to do would be to stick it out there and wait for help, at least here they had a shelter and he knew that moving any of the injured unless absolutely necessary wasn't an option. It was then he heard a high pitched scream.

"Oh….my….. God!" Another scream pierced the air.

Dean ran to the location the screams were coming from….. the place where he had lined up the dead bodies. When he reached the bodies he stopped dead in his tracks and took in the scene. Two of the bodies lay in a pool of frozen blood, their flesh stripped from their bodies.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

Flight to Hell

Chapter six

Dean looked up in the sky but saw nothing. Had the sounds he heard last night been real? Did the flying creatures he remembered from his dad's stories actually exist?

"What the hell's going on?" One man asked.

"Looks like wolves got to them." Another man said as he looked down at the shredded bodies.

"We're too high up for wolves." A woman spoke up.

There was nothing Dean could do at the moment so he went back to the plane to talk to Sam and see if he could remember anything about the legend.

**Inside the plane**

Sam was awake and trying to find something he could use as a crutch when Dean made his way over to him.

"What's going on? I heard the screams." Sam said softly.

"We got trouble."

"What kind….human, or….."

"Two bodies that were out there last night are now ripped to shreds. Almost all the flesh on them is gone."

"A Wendigo?"

"I don't think so. Last night before I came to bed I heard howling and a short time later the sounds of wings. "

"Wings?"

"Yeah….. Do you remember Dad telling us a story about a wolf like creatures that had wings?"

Sam thought for awhile.

"Sort of. I remember I didn't know whether he was just jerking us around or not."

"Well I'm beginning to think the stories might be true."

"You saw something?"

"No….it was too dark. I thought I heard something but….I thought I was just imagining it. But now……"

"Do you remember him telling us how to kill it?"

"That's the thing Sam, I thought like you, that it was just a story Dad told us to keep us on our toes."

"Silver kills most things." Sam hoped that if it was the creature their dad had told them about, that silver would destroy it.

"Let's just hope it does the job on these things too."

"Dean…."

"Yeah."

"I just remembered something else. … I remember Dad saying if you saw one of them it meant there was a nest of them nearby. They never travel too far from their nest."

"Oh that's just great. We dropped into a nest of them."

"So what do we tell the others?"

"I don't know….maybe the truth."

"If we _are_ in the middle of their territory, we're going to have to leave. We can't stay here and become lunch for those things."

"Trying to get these people to hike down the mountain isn't going to be easy. I heard them talking last night and you know as well as I do that when a plane goes down you should stay with it and not go wandering off looking for help, help will come to you."

"So will those things."

"I know." Dean shook his head; he couldn't believe the mess they were in. It wasn't bad enough that they had been in a plane crash, now they had creatures out their waiting to turn them into lunch.

Dean glanced around the inside of the plane. He knew a few of the survivors were too badly injured to walk and they would need to make some kind of sled to get them down off the mountain. He hoped that some of the pieces of plane could be used.

"I guess we better get out there and let them know what we're up against." Sam said as he started to limp toward the exit.

"What are we going to do if silver doesn't kill them?"

"I don't know….. I guess all we can do is head down the mountain and try to get as far away from the nest as possible."

Once outside Dean put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk over to the line of bodies. They could tell that fear was already running rampant among the survivors.

"We think we know what caused this." Dean said as he nodded toward the fleshless bodies. "This is going to sound crazy but believe me it's not. …. We think there is a nest of winged creatures living nearby and that they feed on flesh."

The few people who stood there looked at them like they were insane.

"This isn't the time to be joking around buddy." Max one of the survivors said.

"Believe me I wish I was joking."

"My brother is telling you the truth." Sam spoke up. "They're wolf like creatures that have adapted to their surroundings and have learned how to fly. …. What we need is for everyone to stay calm and go back into the plane until we can figure out what our next step is."

"You guys are crazy, there's no such thing."

Just as the man got the words out of his mouth shadows suddenly blocked out the sun and on the snow they could see the shape of large wings flapping in the air.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

Flight to Hell

Chapter seven

They all turned as one and looked toward the sky; what they saw was like a scene from out of a horror movie. High above them were six wolf like creatures looking down at them as they folded their wings back against their bodies and dived toward the group. Screams split the air as the group began to panic and run off in different directions.

"Run for the plane!" Dean shouted as he pulled out his gun and handed Sam his.

As the group ran toward the plane Dean and Sam provided back up by firing at the creatures. As the bullets hit them they let out a painful scream and flew away only to return a short time later with no obvious injuries.

"Silver doesn't kill them!" Sam shouted and Dean could hear the fear in his brother's voice, if silver didn't work what would?

"But it at least slows them down. Keep firing!"

By firing at the creatures it at least stopped them long enough to let everyone escape back to the plane, but once the creatures learned that the bullets wouldn't kill them what then?

With nothing else they could do the brothers slowly retreated back to the plane and joined the group.

"What the hell are those things?" Max asked once Dean and Sam were back inside.

"They're some kind of Indian legend come to life." Dean tried to explain.

"Indian legend! How do you know that? Who the hell are you guys and what do you know about these things?"

"We get around a lot and we've heard about them." Dean explained as he looked out through one of the windows and watched as the creatures began ripping the flesh off more of the bodies and gulping it down in huge hunks.

"If you know about them then how the hell do we get rid of them?" Max asked. When Dean didn't immediately answer him he grabbed Dean by the shoulder and spun him around. "I asked you a question, how do we get rid of them?"

Dean winced in pain as his bruised ribs protested the suddenly movement. Sam saw the pain on his brother's face and immediately went to his aide.

"Get away from him!" Sam pushed the man away from Dean. "Can't you see he's hurt?"

Instead of backing off the man grabbed Sam and threw him to the other side of the plane. Sam's bad leg gave out and a cry escaped his lips as he went down hard. Dean was on the man in a second and pinned him against the side of the plane.

"You touch him again and I'll make sure those things get the taste of fresh meat."

Max saw the anger in Dean's eyes and didn't try to fight him; he knew he was no match for the angry man. When Dean saw that the man had calmed down h released him, he knew the man was only scared and he didn't blame him, everyone was scared. Dean went over to Sam and checked his leg to make sure that the man hadn't injured him further.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah….Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"Sam…."

"Let me see." Sam repeated.

When Dean still didn't make a move to show him Sam lifted Dean's jacket and shirt revealing a deep purple bruise on his side.

"Damn it Dean you should be taking it easy." Sam gently felt around Dean's ribcage trying to see if he could feel any breaks.

"It's okay Sam, they're just bruised." Dean pushed his brother's hands away.

"You need to get those wrapped."

"I will once we get out of here."

"No, you need them wrapped now….If one of those ribs snap they could puncture your lung."

"I think we have more important things to worry about right now then that if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed, but there's not a damn thing we can do about them right now, but we can tape your ribs before you end up breaking them."

Dean finally gave in, he knew if he punctured a lung he'd be in big trouble plus would be of little help in getting them out of there. Sam and Corbett took a sheet and ripped it into strips, then Corbett helped Sam wrap the strips tight around Dean's rib cage, it was all they could do. Dean had to admit his ribs did feel better now that they were tightly bandaged.

Dean then covered the window he had been looking out of not wanting the survivors to have to watch their family members being striped of their flesh. For now there was nothing they could do but wait till the creatures ate their fill and hopefully left. The brothers positioned themselves at different openings in the plane hoping that the wolves would be satisfied with the dead and would leave the living alone, at least for now.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

Flight to Hell

Chapter eight

They kept as quiet as they could and listened for about an hour as the pack of wolves hungrily skinned most of the bodies of their flesh. Then they heard the sound of wings beating the air as they lifted off the ground and disappeared back into the mountain.

"So what do we do now?" Sheila one of the women asked.

"The only thing we can, get as far away from them as possible." Dean answered.

"You mean leave the plane?" Alice another one of the survivors asked, clearly terrified at the prospect of leaving.

"We're going to have to, we can't stay here."

"But I've always heard if you're in a crash you should stay with the plane, it's the surest way of being found. If we wander off by ourselves and a search party comes….."

"Sorry, but we don't have a choice in this."

"Why can't we just barricade ourselves inside and wait for help?" Bill, another man asked.

"Because once those things get hungry again and there's nothing left out there to eat they're coming after us and a barricade isn't going to hold them forever."

"I heard you shooting at them; did you kill any of them?"

"No….it seems that bullets only stun them for a short time."

"There has to be some way to kill them."

Dean knew that was true, if only he could remember. They had only been kids when their Dad had told them the story of the winged creatures and he was sure he had told them how to kill them but he couldn't remember, it was so long ago. Dean glanced over at his brother hoping Sam might remember something, but Sam shook his head, he had been even younger then Dean and could only remember bits and pieces of the story.

"The only option we have is to get as far away from the nest as possible."

"And how far is that?"

"I don't know. I only remember hearing that once you're out of their territory they'll stop hunting you." Dean hoped that part of the story was true.

Max came storming over.

"I still want to know how the hell you guys know about these creatures!... I've never heard of anything like them before and I'm sure no one else has either!" Max looked around at the other passengers who agreed with him. "But you two know all about them. How?"

"That's not important, what's important is that those things are out there and we need to get as far away from them as possible."

"You know what…. I think you two have something to do with them. How else would you know about them?"

"That's nonsense." Sam spoke up. "Look, I know you're scared, we all are, but we need to stick together on this, we can't go fighting amongst ourselves."

"Well I say we stay put." Max said as he looked around at the other survivors hoping they'd agree with him. "We go out there those things will be all over us."

"And if we stay here it's only a matter of time before they finish off the rest of the bodies and come looking for more food." Dean could tell that Max was beginning to upset the other passengers and wished he'd shut up.

"What we need to do is get the injured as mobile as possible. Those that can't walk we need to make some kind of sled for them. Then we need to get out of here before those things return." Sam knew they had to move fast, there was no telling when the creatures would want to feed again.

"Who died and made you two boss?" Max once more tried to win the group to his side. "I say we stay here and wait for help."

"It could take days till a rescue team reaches us, days we don't have. We need to get off this mountain and as far away from those things as we can, and we need to do it now." Dean looked at the survivors. "We need to evaluate the injured and see who can and can't walk, then we need to use some of this twisted metal to make a sled to get the ones that can't walk off this mountain. Next we need to divide up whatever extra clothing and blankets we have, it's going to be freezing out there but we don't have a choice in this."

"Bullshit!" Max shouted. "I say if you're so anxious to go out there then go!" Without warning Max shoved Sam, who was the closest to him, out through one of the openings. Sam yelped in pain as he went down hard in the snow.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean didn't hesitate this time, he hauled off and punched Max in the face. He knew the man was terrified but he was getting tired of him causing trouble and more important tired of him pushing Sam around. Dean quickly hurried out to his brother then stood guard while Sam crawled back into the plane. The creatures were no where in sight but the brothers could sense that they were out there somewhere watching.

"You okay?" Dean asked once Sam was back in the plane.

"I think so." Sam tried to pull himself up but the fall had reinjured his leg and it was too painful for him to stand. "Damn it!" He muttered as he lowered himself back to the floor.

Dean knelt down beside him and examined his leg. He could see that the bones were once more out of alignment.

"I'm going to have to reset this Sam."

"Damn it!" Sam was angry at himself. "I'm sorry Dean I should have kept my eye on him."

"No need for you to be sorry, but if that bastard touches you again, he's dead."

Dean had hoped Sam would at least be able to walk off the mountain with his help but now he wasn't so sure. And if those things attacked and his brother was not able to walk, he'd be one of the first ones the creatures would pick off.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and won't be able to post the next chapter till I'm back next Thursday.

Flight to Hell

Chapter nine

Dean knew they had to get moving as soon as possible. He and Corbett checked the injured to see who could walk and who couldn't. Then while Corbett worked on making sleds out of the pieces of metal that they found Dean went back to Sam.

"There are three that need to be carried out of here besides you; the rest should be able to walk."

"I don't need to be carried Dean."

"Sam that idiot really did a number on your leg. I can set it but you'll need to keep off of it for a couple of days until the bones start to knit."

"Then rig me up some kind of a walking cast."

"Sam any little slip out there and the bones could come apart and you could end up with a compound fracture, or worse."

"Dean there are only two pieces of metal that we can use as sleds and those people are way more injured then I am. In fact two of them probably won't even make it off the mountain."

Dean knew his brother was right. Two of the injured had been unconscious since the crash with severe head injuries and probably weren't going to make it. And Sam was also right about the sleds, there were only two pieces of metal that were small enough to be converted into sleds to pull the injured off the mountain and even then they would have to double up on one of them.

"Okay, but if I see you're having trouble keeping up I'm going to carry your ass off this mountain and I don't want no shit from you."

"You won't get any…..Now get this leg set so we can get out of here."

**Later**

Dean reset Sam's leg which turned out to be way more painful then the first time, but Sam clenched his jaw and took the pain. Dean then wrapped it as tight as he could hoping that if Sam fell the thick wrappings would prevent him from reinjuring it. Dean kept glancing over at Max as he worked, if it wasn't for him Sam could have easily walked off the mountain, it might have been painful but he would have made it. Now with the break worse then it was the first time, if the bones slipped again they could easily puncture his skin and if that happened Sam would either lose his leg or….his life.

The brothers watched as Max walked amongst the survivors talking to each one individually. What the hell was he up to now they wondered? Finally he walked over to them.

"A lot of us think we should leave the injured behind."

"No way." Dean turned his back on Max as he continued packing items they would have to take with them.

"They're just going to hold us back."

"No one stays behind."

"But what if some of us want to? Who are you to say we all have to go out there with you?"

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at the group.

"I can't force any of you to go with me, but I think it's our only hope. Those creatures stay within their territory and if we can make it beyond that we should be safe."

"What about shelter? We could all die out there." Max continued to question Dean.

"Sure it'll be tough….and we all might not make it. … but staying behind is sure suicide. Those things are going to come looking for more food and this is the first place they're going to look."

"But they could also follow us down the mountain." Alice spoke up. "I think we'd be safer here."

"You got to do what you think is best, but my brother and I are out of here and anyone who wants to go with us is welcome to."

Dean knew he couldn't force anyone to go with them, but he hoped they all would. He knew more then likely some of them would die on the trek down the mountain, but he was certain who ever stayed behind would most definitely die. Sam motioned Dean over.

"You know maybe that jerk is right. It's going to be slow going trying to drag the injured off of the mountain….. Maybe I should stay behind and take care of them while you get the others down. I have my gun….I can keep those things at bay at least for a while, and you can always send help back once you're down."

"No way Sammy I'm not leaving you behind."

"Well if some of them decide to stay behind we can't just leave them. One of us will have to stay with them and I'm the most likely candidate."

"Sam you know as well as I do that those things will be back, and they'll rip this place to shreds looking for their next meal. If Dad was right, that they only or rarely hunt outside their territory, then the only way to survive this is to get as far from here as possible."

Sam knew his brother was right but he also knew if some of the group refused to leave, he couldn't just go off and leave them behind, he'd have to stay with them…. and more then likely die with them.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

Flight to Hell

Chapter ten

Dean and Corbett strapped the injured that couldn't walk into the makeshift sleds. They then instructed everyone who was going with them to grab anything that would be useful, clothes, food, blankets, and medical supplies, and get them packed and ready to go. Dean even found a cane that had belonged to one of the deceased that Sam could use on their trek down the mountain. He then spoke to the group.

"We're leaving….Those that are coming with us grab your gear and let's go…Those who are staying behind….good luck." Dean knew anyone left behind was as good as dead.

Max and three other people had decided to stay behind, but once they saw the others starting to leave they decided to take their chances with them, besides Dean and Sam were the ones with the guns and Max knew they weren't about to leave one behind for them. Dean was relieved, he knew his brother would have wanted to stay behind to try and protect them even though it would have been suicidal to do so, but Sam was like that, always worrying about everyone but himself.

After everyone was outside the plane Alice stood at the opening of the plane and begged everyone to stay.

"Staying with the plane is the only thing that makes sense." She warned. "The search party will zero in on where the plane went down and will be looking for survivors here, not on the other side of the mountain."

"We left a note for them." Dean told her. "We warned them about the creatures and told them the direction that we were heading in. They'll catch up to us or maybe we'll even run into them going down the mountain. … I can't force you to come with us, but if you stay here … you'll die."

"But you can't guarantee we won't die doing it your way either."

"No I can't." Dean said honestly.

Sam hearing the conversation made his way over to his brother.

"Those things are territorial." He explained to Alice or anyone else who might have doubts about leaving. "The thing is we don't know how far their territory goes. So you're right, some of us might die on the way down the mountain, but if we stay here we're just waiting to become lunch. At least out here some of us will stand a chance."

Alice still didn't want to leave the plane but if everyone else was going she really didn't have a choice, staying by herself wasn't really an option.

The going would be slow, the snow covered mountain was dangerous and they had to watch every step or take the chance that they could end up tumbling off a cliff and disappear into the rocky snow covered terrain below.

As they slowly walked away from the plane Dean, and three other men who were relatively uninjured, pulled the sleds by a rope attached to jagged holes in the metal. Sam offered to help, he knew his brother had bruised ribs and every step would be painful for him, but Dean didn't want Sam to put any more strain on his leg then he had to and refused to let him. He knew his brother shouldn't even be on his leg and should be riding on one of the sleds, but the sleds were too small for another passenger. Dean also knew that two of the three survivors that were riding on the sleds were more then likely going to die on the way down the mountain, if that happened he was going to insist that Sam take their place even if he had to forcibly tie him onto the sled.

As they walked by a small outcropping of rocks they could see one of the wolves sitting on a ledge high above them watching silently.

"Oh my God!" Sheila said when she spotted the wolf.

"Just keep walking, don't panic, and what ever you do, don't run." Dean knew panicking would be the worse thing they could do. A wolf liked nothing more then chasing down a scared animal. If they stayed in a group and presented a united front, the wolves would be less likely to attack, at least he hoped so. Max suddenly appeared next to Dean and Dean knew what was coming.

"I told you we should have stayed with the plane." Max said as he stared nervously at the wolf.

"They just ate, they won't be hungry yet." Dean hoped that was right. "And don't stare at him, it'll only provoke him."

"You're going to get us all killed, you know that don't you?"

"No one's forcing you to go with us. If you want to stay with the plane be my guest, but I'm getting these other people out of here, before those things get hungry again."

"You're telling me those things won't follow us?"

"No, they probably will, and we might lose some people, but I'm telling you that staying in that plane is like ringing the dinner bell. At least out here we have a chance. If we can get beyond their territory they won't track us."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah." Dean lied, he wasn't positive, but from what he could remember their dad had told them the creatures didn't venture far from their territory. But how wide was their territory Dean wondered? Walking down the snow covered mountain was going to take a long time, and Dean was sure some of them weren't going to make it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

Flight to Hell

Chapter eleven

It was slow going and Sam slowly began to lag behind. The pain in his leg was excruciating but he knew they couldn't stop to rest, they had to keep going, he knew the further they got away from the plane the better. He had tried walking on his bad leg but soon that became impossible, so he ended up having to hop on his good leg and used the cane on his bad side, he soon became exhausted.

"You okay Sam?" Dean had kept looking back at his brother throughout the entire walk and could see he was slowly falling behind. "You need to rest?"

"I'm fine, keep going." Sam knew he was far from fine, but no one else seemed to be having trouble keeping up and he wasn't about to be the one to slow them down.

Max walked over to Dean.

"If he can't keep up let's leave him behind." He said as he looked back at Sam. "While those things are chowing down on him we can get out of here."

"The only one we're going to be leaving behind is you if you don't shut that hole in your face!" Dean glared over at Max who returned his glare but backed off and walked away.

"The guy's a jerk." Corbett who was helping Dean pull one of the sleds spoke up. "Maybe we should have left him and his buddies back at the plane."

Dean glanced back at Max who had returned to the three men who seemed to be on his side. He could see them talking to each other as they kept glancing his way and could tell that what ever they were talking about it wasn't good.

"Believe me I would have liked to." Dean gave him a small smile. He was grateful Corbett seemed to be on his side, if things went bad between Max and his buddies and he and Sam, Dean was pretty sure Corbett would side with he and his brother.

**Later**

Dean knew they were all exhausted and that sooner or later they'd have to stop for the night. Up ahead he saw a circular rock formation and decided it would give them a little shelter from the cold and was as good a place as any to camp for the night. He informed the others then he and Corbett and a few of the other men set up camp. Sam wanted to help but Dean could tell he was exhausted and knew he had to rest his left, one wrong move and the bones could separate, if that happened Sam would be in big trouble. Once the camp was set up they divided out some of the food and laid out the extra blankets on the snowy ground to be used as beds, the group then huddled together for warmth and tried to get some much needed rest. Dean and Sam sat on two rocks guarding the camp while the rest of the group slept. They had decided that every three hours someone else would take over the watch so that way they'd all get a little rest.

Sam looked over at his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For finding a hunt so far away….For making you fly when I know how much you hate it….For getting us in this mess….For everything….If it wasn't for me we'd be somewhere nice and warm right now instead of freezing to death up here."

"Yeah but what fun would that be?" Dean smiled.

"I'm serious Dean, we might die out here and they might too."

"The crash isn't your fault Sam; the plane would have gone down with or without us on it. These people would still be in this mess even if we weren't here, but since we are here maybe we can help them."

"Yeah but if _we_ die, it's because of me."

"We're not going to die Sam…..And after we get out of here if you still want me to kick your ass for dragging me on a plane I will."

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah." Dean smiled at his younger brother. "You need a good ass whooping once in awhile to keep you in line."

Sam smiled back then turned serious.

"You think they're out there watching?" He asked as he looked out into the darkness.

"Oh I'm sure of it."

"And you think they'll attack again?"

"You can count on it."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate each of them.

Flight to Hell

Chapter twelve

Three hours later Corbett and another man Keith took over the guard duty while Dean and Sam finally got some much needed rest. They grabbed a blanket and made a bed in the snow. Usually they would have made some bad jokes about having to sleep together but they were both too cold and exhausted. They climbed onto the blanket and covered themselves with another then used each other's body heat to stay warm, soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**Two hours later**

"They're back!" Corbett's scream woke the entire camp. Everyone jumped up then stood staring wide-eyed at the two wolves that sat on a ledge above them. Before anyone could react one of the wolves swept down and grabbed one of the comatose survivors out of the sled, the other wolf grabbed Sheila whose high pitched scream echoed throughout the mountains as the wolf began to lift her into the air. Dean and Sam took out their guns and began firing at both of the creatures. The creature that had Sheila dropped her for a few seconds as it shook off the bullets that hit it. Dean took the opportunity to rush forward and was just about to grab the girl when the wolf recovered and knocked Dean down as it once more grabbed the terrified girl and flew off to join its partner that had already flown away. Sheila's screams slowly died as the creatures disappeared into the darkness.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean as he made his way over to him.

"Yeah." Dean stood up and looked in the direction the creatures had flown, his face etched with both anger and sorrow.

Max and his three buddies walked over and stood in front of Dean.

"I thought you said we'd be safer out here?.....You just got two people killed!"

"We're not safe until we're out of their territory, we told you that." Sam spoke up.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him!" Max shoved Sam out of the way causing him to lose his footing and go down hard; he gave a little yelp of pain when his leg twisted beneath him.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean's eyes flashed with rage.

Between watching two people die who he was trying to protect and seeing Max hurt his brother again Dean lost it. He delivered a hard punch to Max's stomach then when he was bent over he delivered an upper cut to his face. Dean grabbed Max's collar and pulled him up and was just about to hit him again when Corbett grabbed his arm.

"Stop it! Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything!"

Dean pulled away from Corbett as he glared at Max determined to finish him off but instead he released him and pushed him away, he knew Corbett was right, fighting amongst themselves wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"You ever touch my brother again I'll feed you to those things myself!" Dean meant every word. Max had hurt Sam once before and he'd be damned if he was going to let him hurt him again.

Dean then walked over to Sam and knelt down next to him.

"You okay?"

"I think so." Sam felt his leg and didn't think anymore damage had been done to it.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch; I swear I'm going to kill him." Dean said under his breath to Sam as he watched Max and his buddies walk away.

"He's just scared Dean, just like the rest of them are."

"That's no excuse for acting like a jerk."

"No, but it's a reason to."

"We need to get packed up and moving. We have no idea how wide their territory is….. We could walk for days and still not be out of it. " Dean once more looked off in the direction the creatures had flown. "He's right you know….two people are dead because of me."

"If we would have stayed with the plane we'd probably all be dead by now. This time there were only two of those things….. back at the plane there were at least six. These two were probably just scouts taking food back for the rest of the pack." Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder trying to comfort him. "We did the right thing Dean, don't second guess yourself."

Sam could tell Dean was upset over losing two people, he was too. But he knew they had done the right thing, staying with the plane would have been suicide; there was a whole pack of them back there. The further they got away from the plane the better. The scouts would not venture far from the nest; at least he hoped that part of the story was right. But like Dean had said there was something else about the story that they both were forgetting. …. but what was it?

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews

Flight to Hell

Chapter thirteen

Dean turned back to the terrified group.

"We got to keep moving….we got to get out of their territory."

"We should go back to the plane!" Alice cried out.

"There are more of them back there then out here. The further we get from the plane the better." Dean tried to explain.

"Two people are dead already…..How many more of us must die? I say we go back to the plane and wait for help." Alice told the group.

"Help could take days." Sam spoke up. "There were six of those things back at the plane, maybe more. The further we get away from what they perceive to be their territory the better. If you go back to the plane you're walking right into their nest."

The survivors began talking amongst themselves trying to decide who to listen to.

"The brothers are right!" Corbett shouted. "There were only two of them out here compared to six back at the plane. We need to keep moving, we need to keep heading down the mountain and away from them."

"We don't have time to argue back and forth we need to get moving." Dean said as he began tearing down the campsite.

When they were ready to leave Dean looked at Sam.

"There's room on the one sled, I want you on it."

"I'm walking." Sam knew the sleds were heavy enough with just one person on it, plus the supplies, and wasn't about to add more weight to them by riding on one. He watched as Dean once more picked up one of the ropes that pulled one of the sleds. "Dean you need to rest those ribs, let someone else pull the sled."

"I'm fine."

"Damn it Dean you're going to end up breaking them if you don't take it easy."

"I'm fine Sam but if that leg of yours starts giving you trouble I want your ass up here on one of these sleds."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it Sam. … You're the only one with a broken leg, the others are well enough to walk."

"I'll be fine Dean, let's just get out of here."

They once again began walking down the mountain side. Most of the group seemed to agree with Dean and Sam that getting as far from the plane as possible might be the only way to survive, but Max had gathered his own believers and they stayed near the back of the group talking amongst themselves.

**Later**

They had left when it was still dark and had hoped that the morning light would make the traveling easier but they were mistaken, with the morning came the wind and more snow. The wind blew and the snow began drifting making walking extremely difficult, but Dean kept them moving. The only time he'd stop was to make sure Sam and the others were able to keep up. Dean's heart pounded in his chest as he wondered if he had made a mistake. Maybe Max and Alice were right; maybe they should have tried waiting it out in the plane. Maybe he was going to get them all killed, if not by the wolves then by being out in the freezing cold weather.

Sam once again began to lag a little behind. Every time his brother would stop to ask if he was okay, he'd tell him yes, but he knew he wasn't. His leg was throbbing and he could barely keep up, the drifting snow wasn't helping either. But he was determined not to hold them back and forced himself to keep walking. Finally, totally exhausted, he fell over in the snow and lay there trying to catch his breath. Max and two other men walked over to him and Max reached down as if to help him up. Sam couldn't believe that the man who had already hurt him more then once was actually reaching down to help him up, hopefully he finally realized that his brother was right. Sam reached up to take Max's hand but instead of grabbing Sam's hand Max suddenly pushed him down into the snow then reached under his jacket and grabbed his gun. Sam tried to grab it back but Max kicked him in his broken leg. Sam's cry of pain attracted Dean's attention, he spun around and saw what was happening. He reached for his own gun but Max was now kneeling next to Sam pulling his head back by his hair, the gun now at his temple.

"Throw your gun over to me!" Max ordered.

Dean hesitated; he knew without their guns they'd be totally helpless. The bullets didn't kill the creatures but at least they seemed to slow them down a little.

"Toss your gun over to me or I'll blow your brother's brains all over this nice clean snow!"

"You're making a mistake; those things will be waiting for you."

Max pulled Sam's head back even further.

"I'll take my chances."

Dean had no choice but to toss the gun to Max who picked it up and put it in his jacket. He then let go of Sam and pushed him back into the snow. At that moment Corbett, who had been taking a break from pulling the sled, made his move. He was only a short distance from Max and tried to jump him, but Max spun around and fired. The bullet caught Corbett in the middle of his chest tossing his body next to Sam.

"No!" Sam cried out as Corbett's blood turned the pure white snow crimson. Sam pulled Corbett into his arms but he could tell it was too late. Corbett's eyes looked up at him sightless, he was dead.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but …I write my stories during my breaks at work and someone found my disk and accidently, or not, deleted the rest of this story and my entire next story. I have paper copies of them but now I have to retype everything. Anyway…. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate each of them.

Flight to Hell

Chapter fourteen

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted when he saw Corbett go down. He started toward Max who now turned the gun on him, but even with the gun trained on him Dean didn't stop. Max raised the gun and fired toward him but missed.

"Dean no!" Sam shouted trying to stop his brother. He knew Max had killed once and wouldn't hesitate to kill again. "Just let him go!"

Hearing Sam's plea Dean stopped in his tracks, he knew if he was killed Sam and the others would be on their own.

Max slowly backed away but kept the gun trained on the brothers. If either one tried to stop him they were dead. Three men plus Alice followed him, deciding to take their chances with him rather then Dean and Sam. Once he was far enough away he turned around and he and his group started to head back to the plane.

At this point Dean no longer cared what happened to Max or his buddies. If they wanted to go back to the plane and take their chance then let them….if they died, they died.

Dean made his way over to Sam then shook his head sadly as he looked down at Corbett's body. Sam swallowed hard as he looked up at Dean, he felt it was his fault Corbett had died.

"I'm sorry Dean…he got my gun…. I thought he was helping me up….."

Dean knelt down and took Corbett's body from Sam.

"Don't blame yourself Sam, Max was a loose cannon, he was ready to go off at any time."

"But I should have been more careful….I shouldn't have let my guard down…..Now Corbett's dead and they have our guns."

"What's done is done, we can't change it."

Dean didn't blame Sam; his brother had no idea Max was going to try something….But now Corbett, who had stuck by them was gone, and he had died needlessly. He swore that once he got the rest of the group to safety he was going to go back after Max and make him pay for Corbett's death.

**Later**

They wrapped Corbett's body up the best they could then secured it to one of the sleds. They then continued their trek down the mountain. The group walked silently each dealing in their own way with what had happened, first the plane crash, then the wolves, now having to watch one of their own murdered.

They walked throughout the entire day stopping only occasionally to rest. It was slow going but they were finally beginning to see trees off in the distance instead of just snow and rocks.

They spent the night huddled together in the cold but unlike the previous night the wolves didn't appear. The entire group hoped that maybe they were finally out of their territory.

The next day they got up early and continued toward the tree line hoping that they'd eventually run into a road. Toward evening they got their wish. A small dirt road twisted itself through the trees and eventually led to a small cluster of homes…. They were finally safe.

**Later that day**

They were welcomed into one of the homes and told that they could stay there till help arrived. Unfortunately the phone lines were down because of the storm and cell phones didn't get a signal that far up in the mountain, but at least they were safe and warm. Their luck held out when the wife of the home owner told them she was a nurse and could care for their wounds. Dean's ribs were rewrapped and she managed to make a temporary walking cast for Sam. The rest of the group also had their injuries tended to. While Sam and the rest of the group rested, Dean walked over to the owner of the home.

"When do you think the phone lines will be working?" He asked.

"Probably by the end of the week. We're so far up the mountain that we're always the last people to have their service restored."

"We have more people trapped up there and I noticed when we came in that you have a couple of snowmobiles out back. I was wondering if I could borrow one."

"They belong to my two sons who are off at college." The man looked at Dean strangely. "You almost died up there….don't tell me you're planning on going back up there. … Those mountains are killers."

"I need to get the rest of our group off the mountains and I can't wait for help."

The man's wife walked over.

"You look exhausted; you need to get some rest before you attempt something like that."

"I'll get a few hours sleep but I really need to get back up there as soon as I can. Can I use one of them?"

"If there are people still trapped up there I guess I can't say no." The man looked at his wife. "Martha go pack some sandwiches and get as many blankets as you can." The man looked back at Dean. "You be careful up there."

"I will, and thanks, I'll leave at first light."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews

Flight to Hell

Chapter fifteen

**Early the next morning**

Dean got up just before dawn and went out to the snowmobiles. He filled one of them with gas then packed a few supplies plus some additional gas; he hoped it would be enough to get him there and back. He figured if he drove most of the day he should be able to make it back to the plane by nightfall. He wasn't sure what he would do once he got there, but he knew he wanted to get their guns back plus beat the crap out of Max for threatening Sam and for killing Corbett. Then he was going to get the others off the mountain with or without Max, it really didn't matter. Once the tank was filled he quietly pushed the snowmobile down the path toward the road hoping not to wake anyone up.

He had just gotten on when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was Sam.

"Somewhere you're not." Dean swung his leg over the snowmobile then sat down.

"If you think I'm going to sit back and let you go back up there alone you're nuts."

"You'll only hold me back."

"Dean, with this cast on I'm as good as new."

"I need you to stay here and watch over the others."

"The others are fine, there's nothing more we can do for them…..I'm coming with you."

"I said no, end of story." Dean gunned the engine of the snowmobile and flew off toward the road. He hated leaving his little brother behind but Sam was already hurt and he'd be safer here.

**Later**

Dean had been riding for over an hour when he pulled over to fill up the gas tank. He knew what he was doing was foolish, his guns were gone, not that they made much difference but he did feel safer with them. All he had now was his silver knife, but he figured if the silver bullets didn't stop them the knife wouldn't be much good either. What he really wanted to do was to kick Max's ass. He had hurt his brother and killed Corbett who had been a good ally, but he also needed to get the others off the mountain. He looked around as he poured the gas; he knew he was probably once more in the creature's territory and if they attacked now he was defenseless. It was then he heard it, the hum of an engine coming toward him.

"Damn it Sammy!" He said as he turned and looked back in the direction he had just come from. Sure enough his brother was racing toward him on the other snowmobile. Sam pulled up next to him and smiled.

"Hey." He said grinning.

"Sam I told you I could handle this myself."

"Yeah I know how you handle things…I figured I better come up here and keep you from killing Max."

Dean shook his head and looked away, his brother knew him so well.

"And Dean….I remember something about the creatures on the way up here."

"What?"

"I had a dream last night, but it was all kind of jumbled up and didn't make much sense. But I thought about it on the way up and then I started to remember what Dad had told us about the wolves. He said that the wolf pack has a leader, a she wolf……But the thing is this she wolf doesn't hang with the pack….but she does bring them food, and she can morph into human form."

Dean thought about it for a few seconds.

"You're saying that the she wolf was on the plane and she brought them us for lunch?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She somehow caused the plane to crash….right near her nest."

"Alice!" Dean blurted out.

"That's what I'm thinking. She was the only woman who wanted us to stay with the plane….And she's back there now with Max and the others."

"So how do we kill her? Do you remember what Dad told you?.....Silver didn't work on her pack so…."

"But it will on the she wolf." Sam interrupted him. "You kill the she wolf, and the pack dies with her….. But we still have a problem, Max has our guns."

"But I have this." Dean held up his silver hunting knife.

"We're going to have to get awful close to her to use that, and you got to make sure it goes straight through her heart or she won't die."

"We'll get it done….somehow."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

This is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate each of them and as usual I hope you aren't disappointed with the ending.

Flight to Hell

Chapter sixteen

**Later**

They rode on through the rest of the afternoon and it was just beginning to turn dark when they neared the plane. They stopped their snowmobiles, not wanting anyone to hear them approach, and quietly crept up to the site. They hid behind some large boulders and peeked out over them. What greeted them was a sight straight out of Hell. Max and the three other men's bodies lay sprawled around the plane in pools of blood, the wolf pack sat next to them gorging themselves on the men's flesh. Alice sat next to one of the bodies still in her human form as she caressed one of the wolves. Occasionally she too would pop a hunk of flesh into her mouth as she watched her family feed. The brothers could see their guns lying next to Max's body.

"So what do we do? Sam asked as they crouched down behind the boulder.

Before Dean could answer him one of the wolves that was sitting on a ledge high above them hidden from sight swept down and pounced on Sam. Its huge wings lifted it back off the ground holding Sam by his jacket with its large teeth. Dean reached up and grabbed his brother by his legs but couldn't hold on. He watched in horror as the wolf flew over to the rest of the pack and dropped Sam right smack in the middle of them. Sam lay on the ground breathing hard as he looked up into the snarling faces of the pack. Alice walked over to him, her face covered in fresh blood from her recent feast.

"So where did you come from?" She asked as she ran her finger across Sam's face then licked it. "Ohhhhh you taste so good." She said as her face morphed back and forth between human and wolf. "Feed well my babies." She said as she and the rest of the pack moved in for the kill.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Dean shot out from behind the boulder the silver knife clutched tight in his hand.

Alice spun around and looked at him; her lips peeled back revealing sharp canine teeth. Behind her one of the wolves lowered its head and clamped its teeth into Sam's shoulder. He cried out in pain as he tried to push it away. Dean started forward, he knew he had to kill the she wolf or both he and Sam were as good as dead. As he neared her she fell to the ground and morphed into a huge white wolf and with one leap she was on him. He tried to hold her snapping jaws away from his face with one hand and with the other hand he began stabbing her over and over, but she was stronger then he was and he couldn't get a direct hit to her heart. He glanced over at his brother and could see the entire pack circling him as if they were toying with him before the kill. Every once in awhile one would nip at Sam and draw blood. Dean could see his brother desperately trying to get to one of their guns which was lying next to Max's shredded corpse but every time he'd reach for it one of the wolves would snap at his hand. Dean knew that the only way to save Sam was to kill the she wolf, but he was beginning to think that was impossible. Every time he tried to stab her she would twist her body letting her shoulder take the blows. He kept stabbing at her anyway hoping he'd get lucky and that the silver knife would somehow pierce her heart, but she was strong and he was tiring quickly. He heard his brother scream in pain and then complete silence. Tears filled his eyes, was Sam dead, had they killed him?

The she wolf had finally won. Dean was totally exhausted and could no longer fight her. He watched as her teeth lowered toward his neck. It would almost be a blessing to die; he had failed Sam, and now himself. But just before her teeth met his neck he heard a single gunshot. The she wolf let out a mournful howl then collapsed on top of him. As she did he plunged the knife straight into her heart, he then pushed the body off of him then lay back as he tried to catch his breath. A few seconds later Sam was standing over him covered in blood. Dean gave his brother a relieved smile.

"You okay? Sam asked as he flopped down next to Dean.

"Yeah….you?"

"Yeah."

Dean rolled his head to the side and could see the entire wolf pack slowly dropping over one by one. They had done it, the she wolf was dead and soon the rest of the pack would follow her.

Dean could see that Sam had bite marks all over his body, but his bloody hand was what worried him. He could tell the puncture marks were deep and could see the blood flowing freely from it. He quickly sat up then opened his jacket and ripped a strip of his shirt off, he then tied it tightly around Sam's hand.

"You did it." He said as he smiled at his brother. "You almost got your hand ripped off reaching for the gun, but you did it."

Sam looked back at the bodies which lay scattered around the wreckage. What was left of the original victims from the plane crash were there, and now Max and three others had joined them, their bodies ripped of their flesh, unidentifiable. The she wolf and her pack's bodies were also there but they were slowly dissolving into the snow and soon there would be no trace of them.

"Too bad we couldn't remember Dad's story before they all had to die." Sam said sadly.

"But you did remember it, that's what's important. At least now Alice won't be crashing any other planes to feed her pack."

"I wonder how she managed to bring down the plane."

"Guess we'll never know."

"So what do we do now?"

"I say we head back down the mountain and give that man back his snowmobiles, and then let his wife patch you up."

"How are we going to explain the bite marks?"

"We'll just say we ran into a lone wolf half way down the mountain and it attacked."

"What if they ask about Max and his buddies?"

"We'll say we had to turn back because of the weather, we never made it to the plane."

"What about the others? They saw the wolves and I'm sure they're going to talk."

"No one is going to believe them; they'll just think it was mass hysteria." Dean looked at Sam. "Who's going to believe a story about flying wolves? Would you? We just go down there, get patched up, and then get the hell out of there."

"What about the case we were suppose to be on….the Suicide Killer? We can't just forget about it."

It was the hunt for the Suicide Killer that had got them in this mess in the first place.

"I say we call Bobby and see if he knows if there are any hunters in California that can take the case. If he does, then I say we head back to Virginia and pick up my car, then take a few weeks off to recuperate."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam knew with Dean's sore ribs and his broken leg and injured hand they were too banged up to get involved in another hunt so soon. They both needed to take a little time off to heal up.

After they climbed onto their snowmobiles Dean looked over at his brother.

"And we're not flying back; we're renting a car and driving back."

Sam smiled.

"You won't get any argument for me." Right now he didn't care if he ever flew again.

"Good." Dean started his engine and headed down the mountain with Sam at his side. He was glad they had survived both the plane crash and the wolf pack and that they had also managed to save at least some of the people. He knew one day they wouldn't be so lucky and it would be one or both of them that wouldn't live to see the next day. But right now they were alive, and some of the others were alive because of them, and really that was all that mattered.

The End


End file.
